Aveux alcoolisés
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: L'alcool rend honnête, paraît-il. [Sydi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui]


**AVEUX** **ALCOOLISÉS**

Encore un OS sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui.

Sur une idée bien fructueuse de Altraria et de RainbowPandicorn, co-écriture :D

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est le plus chiant pour un 14 février : être avec quelqu'un qui prend un peu trop cette fête à cœur, ou être seul. Par chance, cette année, je ne suis confronté à aucun des deux cas. Tout simplement parce que ni moi, ni mon meilleur ami n'avons de valentine pour cette année. Et, comme à chaque fois que cette situation se présente, nous passons cette journée tous les deux. Ainsi, nous ne sommes pas chacun dans notre coin, et nous faisons de cette journée pour laquelle il est triste d'être seul une journée normale.

Car oui, en définitive, c'est une journée entre potes comme une autre, seule la date est particulière, mais on passe le temps comme on le fait à chaque fois qu'on se voit. C'est comme ça à chaque fois que nous n'avons personne pour la Saint-Valentin. C'est une sorte de tradition qui s'est instaurée entre nous, au départ pour plaisanter, puis de façon plus « officielle ». Au début, ça nous paraissait bizarre, voire déplacé, mais comme nous ne sommes pas du genre à nous prendre au sérieux, ça s'est fait naturellement, et c'est plus de la dérision qu'autre chose. Ça reste une soirée entre meilleurs potes comme une autre, ce qui ne fait jamais de mal.

Nous sommes donc tous les deux étalés comme des fromages fondus sur le canapé, qui est bien trop confortable pour qu'on ait la moindre envie de se lever. Nous passons le temps à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi en buvant des bières... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire en picolant de plus en plus au profit de la pertinence de nos discussions. Car le fait d'être ronds comme des meules fait également partie du rituel, bien souvent. Après tout, puisque c'est une soirée entre potes comme une autre, pourquoi pas ?

Au bout d'un moment, vers minuit ou quelque chose comme ça, Didi est à moitié avachi sur mes genoux, sûrement encore plus bourré que moi. Ses propos ont encore moins de sens que les miens et il n'y a plus la moindre trace de cohérence dans nos dialogues. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse d'un seul coup et s'exclame sur un ton d'une solennité caricaturale :

« Allez, j'vais porter mes COUILLES, maintenant !

\- Euh... ? »

Là, j'avoue que je ne le suis vraiment plus du tout, d'autant plus que je suis moi-même dans la brume, puisqu'il n'est pas le seul à s'être cuité. D'un air déterminé, mon meilleur ami se rapproche de moi en chancelant un peu, au point de perdre l'équilibre. Avant qu'il ne risque de tomber, je le rattrape par les épaules et il prend appui sur mes cuisses, ce qui nous fait pouffer de rire comme des idiots tous les deux.

« - Sysy...

\- Voui, j'suis là.

\- Faut vraiment que...

\- Quoi ? »

Son sourire disparaît d'un seul coup et il me fixe pendant quelques secondes, visiblement hésitant. Un sursaut me saisit lorsque je sens l'une de ses mains remonter jusqu'à ma taille, d'un mouvement étrangement lent et insistant. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, je me recule légèrement par réflexe, étonné et perturbé par ce geste assez inhabituel, qui pourtant n'est probablement lié qu'à notre état actuel. Enfin je suppose ?

« - J'dois te dire... Un truc...

\- Mec, tu fais quoi ?

\- Mais rieeen ! J'veux juste te dire... »

A ces mots tout juste intelligibles, il se rapproche encore un peu, devant mon regard mi-amusé, mi-incertain. Je le connais bien, pourtant, même quand il est plein comme un œuf à deux jaunes. Mais là, je n'arrive pas à décrypter son attitude, surtout que je suis à peine plus sobre que lui. Il baisse les yeux pendant quelques secondes, hésitant.

« - Mec... J'suis... »

Et là, sans même que je m'y sois attendu – tout comme lui, apparemment – il déglutit, se recule et se met à vomir tout ce qu'il a picolé... Sur mes pompes.

« - Putain, Didi ! T'es sérieux ? »

Malgré mon mécontentement, je le tiens tout de même par les épaules pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Après un désagréable et laborieux moment pour lui, il se redresse maladroitement et retrouve petit à petit sa stabilité. Une fois qu'il tient à peu près en équilibre, je me lève pour enlever tous mes vêtements qui ont été salis, à savoir non seulement mes chaussures, mais aussi mes chaussettes et mon pantalon. Et je dois dire que ce n'est pas la chose la plus plaisante de nettoyer la gerbe de son pote tout en étant à moitié torché, pieds nus et en calbar.

Après avoir fait un peu de nettoyage, je traîne Dylan jusqu'à la salle de bains pour le décrasser un peu, car il n'a pas remis que par terre...

« - Meeeh, j'vais bien, ça va.

\- Tu viens de dégueuler parce qu'on a trop bu, mec. Laisse-moi faire.

\- Mais j'peux l'faire !

\- Je sais, c'est pas la question. »

J'essaie au mieux de ne pas trop le contrarier pour qu'il me laisse m'occuper de lui, ce qui n'est pas simple. Mais j'ai toujours réussi à le faire, j'ai pris l'habitude et maintenant, je suis rôdé. Même si je préfère ne pas être tout seul à m'atteler à la tâche quand le besoin se présente. Malgré tout, je me débrouille pour lui enlever ses fringues sales – autrement dit, il se retrouve en sous-vêtement tellement il en a mis un peu partout. Faisant fi de ses grognements et protestations, je lui passe rapidement un gant humide, assez froid pour le sortir un peu de sa torpeur, mais pas trop pour ne pas qu'il risque l'hypothermie.

Je sais que je n'ai pas forcément à faire tout ça, j'aurais pu me contenter de nettoyer vite fait les zones salies de ses vêtements et le laisser décuver sur le canapé pour le reste de la nuit. Mais je le fais quand même, je ne pourrais pas le laisser comme ça. Même si je suis presque aussi bourré que lui et que je n'ai plus vraiment les yeux en face des trous, je veux m'occuper de lui... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Et puis, lui s'occupe bien de moi quand je suis ivre mort, alors je peux bien lui rendre la pareille.

Une fois qu'il est en meilleur état, au moins en termes de propreté, je le traîne cette fois jusqu'à sa chambre. Même s'il est toujours réticent, il râle un peu moins, il fait juste sa mine de cocker triste et soupire de temps en temps. Épuisé tant par ce que je viens d'accomplir que par mon propre état d'ébriété, je m'empresse de prendre une bassine pour la poser au pied de son lit au cas où il en aurait besoin pendant la nuit.

Alors que je vais pour quitter la pièce et aller enfin me reposer, une main me retient par le bras et une voix rauque et faiblarde m'interpelle.

« Sylvaaaaain ? »

Bien que je n'aie pas vraiment envie de lui répondre, je reste tout de même attentif. On ne sait jamais, s'il y a un problème, autant que je sois encore là.

« - Oui, quoi ?

\- Je t'aiiiiime. »

Je pouffe discrètement de rire à cette réponse totalement impromptue et lève les yeux au ciel de dépit. Je tapote gentiment sa main qui me tient encore l'avant-bras et lui adresse un petit sourire amusé, presque attendri – même je sais déjà comment il est dans cet état.

« - Moi aussi, mec. Allez, dors.

\- Nan maaais, je t'aime, genre, pour de vrai. »

Son insistance et ses mots me font tiquer, cette fois. Comment ça « pour de vrai » ? Est-ce qu'il croyait que je pensais qu'il ne m'appréciait pas autant que ça ? Non, ça n'a pas de sens, même au point le plus profond de sa dépression, il ne doutait pas de notre amitié. Ou alors... Il ne parle pas que d'amitié ? Mais de quoi, alors ? Non... C'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas... Oh merde, si c'est ce que j'ose penser, je suis dans la panade...

Bon, on se calme, tout va bien, de toute façon il est beurré comme un kouign-amann, donc dans le pire des cas, ce n'est qu'une connerie égarée dans le flot d'énormités qu'on a pu balancer pendant la soirée sous les effets de l'éthanol. Quoique... On dit aussi que ledit éthanol nous rend justement désinhibés et donc plus francs... Donc il peut faire dire des vérités cachées... Putain !

« - Sysy... C'est vrai.

\- Euh... Hein... ? »

Je suis tiré de mes élucubrations par la voix à moitié endormie de Didi, qui pourtant a l'air très sérieux dans ses propos. Il me regarde avec insistance, les yeux emplis de sincérité malgré leur aspect un peu vitreux, sa main est toujours sur mon bras qu'il semble ne pas vouloir lâcher.

« - J'suis amoureux.

\- Euh... »

D'accord, donc j'avais vu juste, c'était bien de ça qu'il parlait... Mais bordel, c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi il me dit ça maintenant ? Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais rien su avant ? Et bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aime, moi ? Si tant est que ce soit vrai... Certes, l'alcool désinhibe et peut faire révéler certaines choses, mais à ce point... ? Nom d'un canard boiteux, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais répondre à ça, moi !

« - Mec... C'est l'alcool qui te fait dire des conneries ?

\- Sysouuuuune, fais-moi un câliiin !

\- Non. Faut dormir, maintenant. »

Mon intonation est toujours douce mais plus ferme, peut-être un peu trop mais de toute façon, il faut bien qu'on dorme. Dylan essaie encore de m'amadouer avec son air de chien battu – auquel j'ai du mal à résister, je l'avoue – et il resserre un peu ses doigts autour de mon bras.

« - Reste avec moi... S'te plaît ! »

Décidément, il m'en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, ce soir ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? D'habitude il décuve tout seul et ça ne le dérange pas, au contraire. Là, il est... Complètement différent. Il est bizarre, même. Enfin, pas étonnant, il m'a quand même fait sa déclaration. Mais je ne sais pas comment interpréter tout ça... Est-ce que le fait qu'il soit blindé comme une coche est censé décrédibiliser son discours ou, au contraire, le rendre bien plus plausible que s'il l'avait dit à n'importe quel autre moment ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne m'en parle jamais en étant sobre parce qu'il n'ose pas...

Mais alors, pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce que c'est si récent que ça ? Ou est-ce qu'il traîne ça depuis longtemps, sans que je n'aie rien vu venir ? Et si c'est ça, pourquoi ça ne sort que maintenant, alors qu'il n'était pas plus saoul que les autres fois où on s'est murgé la tronche ? Et putain, ça fait beaucoup trop de questions ! C'est mon pote, merde, qu'est-ce que tout ça vient foutre là-dedans ?

« - Sylvain... »

Et en plus il continue d'essayer de m'attendrir, l'enfoiré. Et ça marche...

« - Bon ça va, je reste. Mais tu dors, d'accord ?

\- Voui.

\- Tu me lâches et tu dors, OK ?

\- Promis ! »

Résigné, je m'installe à côté de lui, tout en prenant bien soin de maintenir une certaine distance pour être sûr qu'il me fiche la paix. Et peut-être aussi parce que je me sens gêné...

Je suis réveillé par d'agréables grattouilles sur ma tête, qui apaisent un peu les douleurs assaillantes de la gueule de bois. L'esprit encore embrumé, je prends un long moment pour émerger, bâillant et m'étirant de temps en temps. Puis, je me rends enfin compte que les doigts qui me titillent les cheveux appartiennent forcément à quelqu'un qui a dormi à côté de moi.

« - Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Lorsque je me retourne, je me retrouve face à mon meilleur ami, qui lui semble réveillé depuis quelques temps. Alors que je le fixe, interloqué, lui m'adresse un petit sourire et continue de me masser le cuir chevelu, comme si de rien n'était.

« - Dylan ?

\- Yo. Bien dormi ? »

Sa nonchalance m'étonne autant qu'elle m'agace. Je laisse partir un long soupir et frotte mes yeux encore un peu endoloris à cause de la lumière.

« - Mmh, ça peut aller. Mais... Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

\- Bah, tu te rappelles pas ?

\- Euh... C'est un peu flou... Pourquoi ? »

D'un coup, la panique s'empare de moi. Et si j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important ? Quelque chose qu'il m'aurait dit... Tous les souvenirs sont tellement emmêlés dans ma tête, je serais incapable de reconstituer chronologiquement la fin de soirée. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'on était murgés comme des gorets, lui au point d'en vomir, que j'ai essayé de nettoyer... Et après, c'est beaucoup moins clair. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai atterri ici...

Toujours est-il que je suis dans son lit... Et que nous ne sommes pas vraiment habillés, en plus ! Ça porte vraiment à confusion, tout ça. Oh merde ! On n'a quand même pas fait ça ? Non, putain, c'est pas possible...

« - Euh, Didi... ?

\- Tu verrais ta tête ! T'as l'air tout perdu...

\- Mec, c'est pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que t'as gerbé sur mes pompes ?

\- Alors déjà, merci pour le bon souvenir. Et ensuite... De nous deux, c'est toi qui te souviens pas de tout ? C'est plutôt cocasse !

\- Putain mais on a fait quoi ?

\- Eh ben, t'as nettoyé, t'as mis nos fringues tachées de gerbe à laver, tu m'as un peu rincé vu que j'étais une vraie loque alcoolisée... Tu m'as traîné au lit et finalement, t'es resté avec moi. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il me raconte tout ça, les images me reviennent de façon un peu plus claire et ordonnée. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à en déduire la suite, et c'est embarrassant. Bon, il y a eu sa... Déclaration. Ah, ça, je m'en rappelle, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais est-ce qu'il y a eu autre chose, après ça ? Est-ce qu'on a... Dérapé ? Oh bon sang, voilà que je pense à ça !

« - Et euh... C'est tout ?

\- Ouais, à peu près.

\- Comment ça, à peu près ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as pas dit ?

\- Rho, ça va, détends-toi ! Y a rien eu de bien méchant.

\- Rien de bien méchant ? »

De plus en plus stressé, je le fixe avec insistance, essayant de décrypter son regard énigmatique et son petit sourire. C'est moi ou il prend un malin plaisir à me voir mariner dans le doute ? Et ça le fait rire, en plus !

« - T'affole pas, j'ai pas essayé de te sauter dessus.

\- De... Hein ? »

Mais il joue avec mes nerfs, là ! Il a lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Comment est-ce qu'il a deviné ce à quoi j'osais à peine penser ? C'est une vaste blague !

« - Bah... Vu ce que je t'ai dit, je comprends que t'aies eu peur que ce soit arrivé.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

\- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit... Avant de te demander de rester ?

\- Ah parce que c'est toi qui me l'as demandé ?

\- Ben, oui. Mais bref, tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit après... ?

\- Euh... Oui, enfin si on parle de la même chose. »

Cette conversation est complètement surréaliste ! Je suis plutôt quelqu'un de calme, surtout un lendemain de cuite, mais là ça commence un peu à me taper sur le système.

« - Tu m'as dit que... Euh... Que tu m'aimes... ?

\- Ouaip... »

Il perd un peu de son air imperturbable, mais continue de me regarder avec un demi-sourire.

« - Mais... C'était vrai ? »

Il hausse les sourcils, un peu étonné, puis il pouffe de rire et me tape gentiment l'épaule.

« - Tu crois que je mentirais pour ce genre de truc ?

\- Bah je sais pas, moi ! On était carpette, alors ça aurait pu... J'sais pas !

\- Eh ben non, c'était vrai. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus bizarre entre le fait qu'il m'ait avoué une chose pareille, ou le fait que je sois davantage surpris de son apparente nonchalance que choqué par l'aveu, qu'il m'avait de toute façon déjà fait hier, même s'il me le confirme aujourd'hui. Malgré tout perturbé, je bégaie quelques débuts de mots avant que le son parvienne à sortir de façon continue.

« - Mais... Pourquoi... ?

\- Comment ça, pourquoi ? Ça s'explique pas, c'est comme ça. Tu crois que je fais exprès ?

\- Non, non ! Mais c'est... Enfin j'sais pas, c'est... Bizarre !

\- D'aimer son meilleur pote ? Ouais, j'avoue, c'est pas le truc le plus normal au monde. »

Bon, il a l'air d'être déjà un peu plus sérieux, ça me rassure, je ne suis plus tout seul à être mal à l'aise. Non parce que, jusque là, j'ai failli avoir l'impression qu'il se payait ma tronche ! Là, il a l'air tout embarrassé, ça me fait même un peu de peine de le voir comme ça. Évidemment qu'il n'y est pour rien, il n'a pas dû très bien le prendre non plus quand ça lui est tombé dessus. D'ailleurs, c'était à quel moment ? Est-ce que ça fait longtemps qu'il le sait et il me le cache ? Est-ce qu'il me voit de cette façon depuis des années mais qu'il a mis du temps à s'en rendre compte ? Ou est-ce que c'est arrivé récemment et qu'il a juste fallu une biture pour qu'il me l'avoue ?

« - Mais euh... Depuis quand ?

\- Je sais pas trop. C'est juste que... Tu sais, quand je suis remonté du gouffre, j'ai réalisé plein de trucs. C'est souvent des détails, mais là... Eh ben c'était ça. »

Et bah merde alors, ça aussi ça viendrait de là ? Ce mec est décidément plein de surprises...

« - Je sais pas si ça faisait longtemps que, uhm... Que je ressentais ça pour toi, mais... J'ai mis du temps à m'y faire, et au final, bah il a suffi d'une cuite pour que je lâche le morceau. »

Il baisse les yeux et hausse vaguement les épaules, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Quant à moi, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je dois prendre tout ça et de ce que je pourrais répondre. A part pour lui poser encore pas mal de questions sur le sujet, à défaut de savoir quoi dire d'autre.

« - Comment ça se fait que... Que j'aie rien vu ?

\- Oh, tu sais, j'essayais de pas y penser. Je voulais pas... T'embêter avec ça... Alors je suppose que j'ai un peu refoulé.

\- Ah... ? »

Il hoche la tête d'un air un peu honteux, laissant un soupir lui échapper.

« - Je suis désolé...

\- Bah, t'y peux pas grand chose.

\- Non mais... Quitte à te dire un truc compromettant, j'aurais préféré que t'aies pas non plus à nettoyer ma gerbe. »

Il esquisse un sourire timide, certainement pour jauger si je suis susceptible ou non de m'amuser de cette remarque. Et ça ne rate pas, cette réponse décalée et cocasse me fait éclater de rire, malgré le souvenir pas vraiment agréable que je garde de ce moment... Très glorieux.

« - J'avoue que j'aurais aimé être épargné de ça aussi ! »

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais cette petite divagation a le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et de m'apaiser un peu face à tant d'incongruité. Bon, même si c'est pour une courte durée, parce que ça n'enlève en rien le fait que tout ça est vraiment inattendu et... Bizarre.

« - Mais du coup, tu...

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es pas trop... Déçu ?

\- Déçu de quoi ? D'être amoureux de toi ? Non... »

Même s'il me l'a déjà dit deux fois, le fait d'entendre ces mots venant de lui me fait tiquer à chaque fois, ça me trouble et je me sens comme tout remué de l'intérieur, comme si ça éveillait quelque chose en moi... Attends, quoi ?

« - Je suis pas déçu que ça tombe sur toi. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

Même si c'est censé me réconforter un minimum, je suis toujours bouleversé par tout ce qui a été dit depuis son premier aveu d'hier soir – enfin, de ce matin très tôt, en définitive – et je n'arrive pas à être serein. Mais le plus troublant, c'est que j'ai la déconcertante impression que c'est moins à cause de ses sentiments pour moi, qui a priori n'ont pas lieu d'être étant donné que nous sommes amis depuis des années, que par rapport au fait que... C'est comme si ses paroles m'avaient mis un grand miroir sous le nez. Comme si... Je m'y reconnaissais.

Non mais bordel, c'est complètement absurde ! J'ai jamais eu le béguin pour mes meilleurs amis, et encore moins pour un mec ! Comment ça se fait que la question se pose, là ? C'est pas possible, je m'en serais aperçu il y a longtemps, tout de même, on est amis depuis des années ! Pourquoi ça ne me vient que maintenant ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a fallu que lui aborde le sujet du tac-au-tac pour que ça me fasse enfin tilt ?

Et au-delà de ça, comment on fait, maintenant ? Ça fait des lustres que je le connais, que je sais pour quoi je l'apprécie, qu'on se raconte plein de choses y compris sur notre vie sentimentale et sexuelle, qu'on se donne des surnoms ridicules et qu'on se fait des blagues tendancieuses sans que ça n'ait jamais rien eu de sérieux ! Et putain, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on passe le 14 février tous les deux quand aucun de nous n'est en couple, juste pour déconner, en faisant de ça une soirée normale entre potes ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de tout ça, maintenant ? Comment est-ce qu'on pourra continuer d'agir l'un envers l'autre de la même façon alors que le regard n'est plus le même ? Comment je suis censé me comporter maintenant que je sais que mon meilleur ami est amoureux de moi ? Et... Que moi-même, je commence à avoir des doutes ?

Je dois avouer que... L'année dernière, alors que lui avait quelqu'un pour la Saint-Valentin, moi je n'avais personne. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé seul, un peu comme un con. Mais là où le bât blesse, c'est que ce n'est pas la solitude qui m'a le plus gêné, ni que notre petite tradition soit rompue pour cette année. Non, c'est tout simplement le fait que Dylan ne soit pas avec moi. Sur le moment, j'ai pensé que c'était juste le fait de ne pas avoir de valentine et en plus de ne pas avoir mon pote pour remplacer cette déception par une soirée comme les autres. Mais à la réflexion, c'était bien plus que ça... J'étais jaloux. Purement et simplement.

Je m'en suis voulu de penser ainsi, je m'en veux encore un peu, même si je sais bien que je n'y peux rien. Mais je crois que ça rend les choses plus claires, maintenant.

« - Et puis, j'attends rien de toi, t'inquiète pas. »

Sa voix toujours un peu hésitante me tire de mes divagations. Puis il m'adresse un demi-sourire et se rapproche un petit peu de moi, l'air incertain.

« - Sauf si toi, tu veux quelque chose... »

Cette dernière phrase teintée d'interrogation et accompagnée de ce qui ressemble fortement à une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux me perturbe encore plus que toutes les précédentes. Si moi, je veux quelque chose ? Mais il a lu dans mes pensées, ou quoi ? Bon sang, il a déjà deviné ce que j'ose à peine me dire à moi-même, me voilà bien, maintenant !

Bon, du calme, de toute façon, au point où on en est, plus grand chose ne peut être gênant, en soi. Et puis... Si j'écoute la petite voix dans ma tête qui jusque là se faisait oublier, je suis supposé lui dire à mon tour ce que je pense à ce sujet. Après tout, n'est-on pas censé dire la vérité à ses meilleurs amis ?

Seulement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'expliquer là-dessus. Tout ça est sorti de nulle part, j'ai à peine eu le temps de me rendre compte de ce que ses sentiments pour moi pourraient impliquer que j'ai la brusque sensation d'être dans le même cas que lui. Il m'aura donc fallu qu'il mette les pieds dans le plat – plus ou moins volontairement, étant donnée la timbale qu'on s'est prise hier soir – pour que je me rende compte de ça ? C'est quand même surréaliste !

« - Mec, ça va pas ? »

Bien sûr que ça ne va pas ! J'ai l'impression que toutes ces années d'amitié sont en train d'être remises en question juste à cause de ça, qu'on a passé un certain temps à se mentir l'un à l'autre et à nous-mêmes, qu'on ne pourra plus jamais être comme avant.

« - Eh, détends-toi, fais pas cette tête ! »

Il est marrant, lui ! Comment je me détends avec ça ? Comment lui fait pour être aussi calme, ou en tout cas pour en avoir l'air ? Putain, je sais pas quoi faire, j'ai aucune idée de comment lui dire ça ! Je sais même pas si ça vaut le coup de parler, en fait... Je voudrais juste...

« - Sysy... »

Un sursaut presque imperceptible me saisit au moment où sa main se pose sur mon épaule. Un geste qui se veut sûrement avant tout réconfortant, mais qui me trouble quand même. Je crois que j'en suis arrivé au point où mes propres réactions me trahissent et me poussent à faire mes aveux à mon tour. Parce que maintenant, je suis au pied du mur, je ne peux plus rien nier.

Ne sachant comment y faire avec des mots, je me laisse guider par l'envie qui s'est inopinément emparée de moi et me rapproche à mon tour. Bien que surpris, Dylan ne bouge pas et continue de me regarder, semblant attendre le déluge. Après tout, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il en aurait sans doute déjà fait plus, mais il me laisse une marge de manœuvre maintenant qu'il a fait le premier pas, je suppose...

Dès l'instant où mes lèvres viennent timidement se presser contre les siennes, une profusion de sensations me saisit et je sens une grosse montée de chaleur. Et surtout... Je me sens bien, compris et soulagé du poids de l'aveu que je n'arrivais pas à formuler. Il ne tarde pas à approfondir cet échange et en profite pour m'enlacer afin de se rapprocher encore plus de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit presque collés l'un à l'autre. Lorsque sa main libre vient se glisser contre ma joue, la petite caresse de ses doigts près de mon oreille me fait frémir. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche et il resserre encore un peu son étreinte, ne voulant manifestement plus me lâcher.

Je me laisse rattraper brusquement par la réalité et nous coupe dans notre élan en me reculant, la tête baissée et le regard honteux. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais vraiment dû faire ça, en fait, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée... Maintenant c'est lui qui ne va plus rien comprendre, jusque là je n'avais montré aucun signe ne serait-ce que d'attirance – surtout que je viens de m'en rendre compte, apparemment.

Pourtant, alors que je redoute une réaction négative de sa part, il m'adresse un doux sourire et pose son front contre le mien, tout en me flattant le bas du dos avec délicatesse. Tout confus, je bredouille deux ou trois débuts de mots sans parvenir à construire ne serait-ce qu'une partie de phrase cohérente. Puis il se rapproche encore et dépose un petit baiser au coin de mes lèvres.

« - Euh, Didi...

\- Shhht. Te pose pas de question. »

A ces mots, il attrape ma nuque et m'embrasse à son tour, avec encore plus de conviction et de ferveur que quand moi je l'ai fait. Mes mains qui jusque là ne savaient pas trop où se mettre viennent s'agripper à ses épaules, son corps se blottit contre le mien et nos souffles erratiques se mêlent… D'ailleurs, il y a comme un souci. Ce n'est pas que ça ne me plaît pas, bien au contraire d'ailleurs, je ne peux plus vraiment faire comme si de rien était. Mais il y a un petit désagrément que je ne peux pas vraiment ignorer.

« - Mec... Je sais que c'est pas le moment, mais... T'as une haleine pas top à cause d'hier. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, visiblement plus étonné que vexé par la remarque. Il se recule et baisse un peu la tête, décontenancé.

« - Oh, euh... Désolé...

\- Bah c'est rien, moi non plus je sens pas la rose, hein. Et puis, un coup de brosse à dents et ce sera réglé. »

Je crois bien que je suis aussi surpris que lui de réagir de cette façon, alors qu'on vient tout de même de s'embrasser, deux fois. Nous nous fixons en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis nous nous mettons à pouffer de rire en même temps. C'est plutôt bon signe que ce genre de petit détail se fasse toujours entre nous, malgré ce qui s'est passé depuis hier soir. Peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas tant de choses que ça qui changeront entre nous ?

Je le laisse aller en premier à la salle de bains et, en attendant, je me replonge dans mes pensées, les tournant et les retournant en tous sens et sous toutes les formes, sans que ça ne me fasse vraiment avancer. Peut-être que je devrais ne plus me poser de question, comme il dit...

Malgré tout, je suis tellement pris dans mes réflexions profondes que je ne me rends compte que Dylan est de retour qu'au moment où il revient s'installer à côté de moi. Je me redresse pour me lever à mon tour, mais je suis stoppé par une main qui retient mon bras... Un peu comme hier.

« - Attends, je voudrais juste savoir un truc.

\- Euh... OK, quoi ?

\- Tu... Tu m'en veux pas... ? »

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension, ne sachant que répondre.

« - Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »

Il laisse échapper un rire un peu sarcastique et lève les yeux au ciel, amusé de ma réaction.

« - Bah quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, tu pourrais. A cause de tout ça... Non ? »

Je hausse les épaules en détournant le regard dans un premier temps, puis j'esquisse un sourire espiègle, une idée en tête.

« - Tu sais quoi ?

\- Mmh... ?

\- Je crois que... En fait, je suis limite plus choqué que t'aies vomi sur mes grolls. »

Il éclate de rire à cette réflexion et, en guise de pseudo-vengeance, il me tire vers lui pour me faire retomber sur le lit et passe ses mains derrière ma nuque, le regard pétillant de malice, de soulagement et... D'affection. Mais ce n'est pas la même affection que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas l'affection innocente et toute simple de notre amitié de longue date. Non, c'est une affection plus profonde, portée par une tendresse bien particulière... C'est de l'amour. Tout bêtement. Son regard envers moi est marqué par l'amour, la passion, l'attirance... Oh, bordel !

« - Tu veux bien m'embrasser, maintenant ? »

D'abord encore un peu troublé, je pique un fard à cette proposition et laisse échapper un rire nerveux. Puis, voyant qu'il me laisse encore une fois la main, sans me contraindre à quoi que ce soit, je reprends confiance et rapproche de nouveau mon visage du sien. Nous échangeons alors un long baiser, encore plus ardent que les précédents, et de plus en plus. Ma gêne s'envole petit à petit et je l'enlace à mon tour en le serrant contre moi, comme soudainement libéré de mes doutes. Enhardi par mon enthousiasme, il descend ses baisers jusqu'à mon cou et baisse un bras en longeant lentement mes côtes pour ensuite faufiler sa main sous mon T-shirt et me titiller la hanche du bout des doigts. Tout frémissant, je laisse un soupir d'aise m'échapper et ferme machinalement les yeux.

Il poursuit dans sa lancée et me pousse doucement sur le côté en remontant ses attouchements le long de mon flanc. Je frissonne au contact direct sur mon épiderme et lui rends ses attentions en effleurant d'abord un peu timidement la peau déjà dévoilée de son ventre, puis progressivement avec plus d'assurance. Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire en le sentant réagir à mes gestes comme je réagis aux siens, sa désinhibition m'encourage à me laisser aller moi aussi. Lorsqu'il remonte pour m'embrasser encore, nos caresses se font plus audacieuses et nous nous redécouvrons petit à petit, explorant nos corps, détectant les points sensibles, avec sensualité et tendresse à la fois. Un mélange qui s'avère de bonne augure étant donné qu'on vient – plus ou moins – de se faire nos aveux, malgré tout.

Finalement, même si ce n'était peut-être pas complètement volontaire à cause de l'alcool, c'est une très bonne chose qu'il se soit déclaré à moi. Car je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais fait, et honnêtement, je serais passé à côté de quelque chose, je dois l'admettre. Je me sens vraiment bien là, au chaud sous la couette et tout contre lui. Ses baisers fébriles et son toucher voluptueux me vont vibrer, mon cœur semble tonner entre mes côtes à chaque battement, de plus en plus de soupirs de plaisir m'échappent et je me sens perdre le contrôle, sans pour autant que ça me dérange. Cette situation est loin de me déplaire, bien au contraire, je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

« - Sylvain... »

Sa voix rauque près de mon oreille me rend tout chose, si bien que je me laisse emporter par la frénésie qui m'a saisi et enfonce une main dans ses cheveux en l'embrassant plus fougueusement. Amusé par cette soudaine ferveur de ma part, il me suit dans la lancée et m'enlace pour me serrer fort contre lui, s'agrippant à mes épaules. Nos respirations jusqu'alors relativement calmes se font plus audibles et irrégulières, nos baisers plus débridés. Il se cramponne presque à moi, comme si je pouvais m'évaporer à tout instant, alors que je n'ai aucune envie de le lâcher moi non plus.

« - Je t'aime. »

Ces mots en apparence si simples et pourtant bourrés de sens, susurrés entre deux baisers exaltés, provoquent en moi une vague de chaleur soudaine sans précédent. Je savais que c'était le cas puisqu'il me l'a dit en étant ivre puis de nouveau sobre, mais le fait de l'entendre me le dire de façon si directe et sincère me fait chavirer. Touché, je viens poser une main sur sa joue et me recule pour le regarder, simplement. Son visage est légèrement rougi par l'émotion, il a dans ses yeux cette lueur qui jusque là ne m'avait jamais été destinée et le simple fait qu'elle le soit maintenant me fait chaud au cœur.

Visiblement embarrassé, il baisse les yeux, comme s'il venait de faire une gaffe. Pourtant, je suis heureux qu'il me l'ait dit, car encore une fois, je n'aurais pas osé le faire en premier, et c'est tout de même une sacrée preuve de confiance. Assuré, je me rapproche encore et pose mon front contre le sien, lui faisant relever la tête.

« - On dirait bien que moi aussi. »

D'abord surpris, il rit nerveusement, puis son regard s'illumine à nouveau et se jette sur mes lèvres en me serrant fort. Attendri, je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux et la replace sur sa nuque, le maintenant au plus près de moi.

« - Je te demande juste une chose.

\- Oh... Laquelle ? »

Je laisse planer le doute quelques secondes, puis lui adresse un sourire malicieux.

« - Ne me gerbe plus JAMAIS sur les pompes. »

Il pouffe de rire et lève les yeux au ciel, faussement dépité. Puis il vient titiller mon nez avec le sien et laisse sa main glisser sur mon buste, arborant un air taquin.

« - Je peux toujours me faire pardonner... »

Je ris à mon tour et l'embrasse encore une fois en reprenant mes caresses sur sa peau dénudée. Nous abandonnant l'un à l'autre, nous passons un long moment ainsi, rien que tous les deux, laissant la fougue de nos sentiments partagés guider nos gestes.

Si j'avais su que cette tradition du 14 février entre potes nous mènerait là un jour...


End file.
